1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles and vehicle top supports, and more specifically to top supports or foldable enclosures used on ATVs and other vehicles.
2. Background Information
Vehicles, including smaller vehicles such as All-Terrain-Vehicles (ATVs), are used for work and recreation. They may be used in a variety of situations and can traverse all types of terrain. Typically an ATV has an exposed top or passenger area, which makes use of the vehicle difficult or unpleasant when operating in inclement weather. Tops and enclosures for use on vehicles, including for use on ATVs, are common. Examples of vehicle tops or enclosure conveyor devices, including foldable enclosures, are presented in a number of U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,108 to Elswick; U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,175 to Clardy, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,204 to Long; U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,446 to Slayden; U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,647 to Green; U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,123 to Burks et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,541 to Westrope; U.S. Pat. No. 1,313,772 to Winans; U.S. Pat. No. 1,273,710 to Winans; U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,206 to Wagner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,156 to Kirk; U.S. Pat. No. 2,076,243 to Marshall et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,163,632 to Anderson; U.S. Pat. No. 950,038 to Bliss; U.S. Pat. No. 930,641 to Brethouwer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,541 to Troendle; U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,511 to Porter et al.; and, U.S. Pat. No. 1,800,514 to Dupre. Foldable vehicle tops or enclosures have also been used on automobile vehicles or convertables, and even in conjunction with horse drawn carriages.
There is a desire to have a foldable vehicle top that is easy to assemble and use and which effectively covers the top of a vehicle. Being able to quickly retract or fold the top is important for operators. There is also a need to have the top conveniently stored when not needed or desired. Being able to quickly extend and unfold the top is also desired to prepare for impending inclement weather.
The present invention provides a novel vehicle and vehicle top support device. The device includes a support device used in conjunction with a vehicle top enclosure for enclosing a top portion of a motorized vehicle, the support device comprising a front catch positioned forward a steering mechanism of the vehicle and a first arm pivotally connected to the device, the first arm including a telescoping vehicle front connecting portion, the front connecting portion configured to engage the front catch. Further aspects include a tensioner configured with the first arm to engage the catch. A pliable cover may be included to complete the top enclosure and associated vehicle. Numerous other advantages and novel features of the present invention are disclosed.